Draco Malfoy and the Curse of Time
by brokenpens
Summary: Revised version of Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor Princess. Draco and Hermione make a deal with Dumbledore to be friends. Little did they know, thier entire futures are being determined right under their noses.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hi! Here it is! This is just a teaser for the real story. I've got it almost finished but I don't want to upload all the chapters at once. So I'll probably add two at a time or something like that... who knows? Anyways, this is just a little peak into the revised version of Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor Princess.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just going to lay it all on the table. I own nothing but the plot! And you know what? I'm perfectly fine with that.

* * *

Prologue

"He knows. He found us." His voice was frantic as he stormed into the room where she stood by the window.

"How? How did he find us?" Her voice was calm, but slightly shaken with surprise.

"I don't know. Someone betrayed us, my love." He cupped her hands in his as her eyes blurred with tears. "We can still run. We have a chance. But we need hurry. Don't take anything with you, just grab something warm to wear and meet me in the garden." He left the room as she ran to the chair wear her cloak hung. She ran outside as she thrust her arms into the sleeves. The night smelled like rain.

"Love, hurry!" She cried out as her heart began to race in panic. It was a matter of life and death.

"I'm here! Run!" He grabbed her hand and led her into the woods. They dodged trees and bushes as they ran in a blinded flee of survival. They were being hunted. The smell of wet pine and moss filled their lungs as they forced their bodies to go faster and faster. Her foot got caught in a root and she fell to the spongy ground. Mud seeped into her clothes, wetting her skin. He pulled her up and began to pull her into another direction.

"I can't run anymore! My love, I can't run anymore!" He didn't stop.

"We have to! We have to get as far away as possible!" Her throat was drying out and her heart was pounding. She had never run this fast in her entire life. It wasn't a problem for her lover, he was in shape. All the practice in Quidditch had helped him for this moment. But she was nowhere in shape to run this far at this pace. She jerked her hand away from his.

"I can't run anymore!" Her voice was shaky with lack of oxygen. His eyes were alert as he scanned the area.

"We can rest for a bit, but you have to understand, we can't stay in one spot for long." She knelt down, putting her hands on her knees. She realized now she was shivering. She was cold from the mud that caked itself on her.

"I can't go on like this, I'm not as athletic as you. Please, just a bit longer." He looked at her.

"You're shivering…" He walked towards her and pulled off his own cloak and draped it around her shoulders. "Here, wear this."

"It's too heavy, it'll only make me slower." She stood to face him. Her hair was damp and sticking to the sides of her face. He pushed a strand behind her ear.

"It doesn't matter. I'll make sure we live. Trust me. Are you still tired?" She breathed in deeply, feeling her chest heave forward with exhaustion.

"I… I don't know." Her voice was small and her eyes were heavy with tears. She finally burst into sobs as he held her close to his body.

"You're so cold." He rubbed her arms with his hands. She body was shaking against his.

"I'm scared, my love… what if… what if…" She sniffled and looked into his eyes. "What if we die?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hm... so, what do you think? I know it's not much, but at least you know that I'm actually following through with what I said! Hahaha... me? Actually doing what I said I would do? That's a rare moment. Anyways, thanks for being patient and in less than a week this story will be up and running. Yay! (crowd cheers madly) You guys are so great.

Much love, Brokenpens


	2. Beginning

**A/N: **Hehe. Here's the first chapter. I really have nothing to say to this...

* * *

Chapter One: Beginning

Draco Malfoy felt the cool glass as he pressed his forehead against it. His breath left a stain of fog as he let out a sigh. His mother had been pushing him around like a lap dog the whole day, and his feet were tired.

Muggles surrounded him, he could feel his skin crawl just thinking of it. All his life he was raised to believe these humans were below him, and here he was pretending to be one of them. All his morals were flushed down the toilet. Spiraling down the pipes and into the sewer systems, that's how he felt at the moment.

Ever since his father had been arrested for being a Death Eater, his mother clung to him like bees on honey. She was more alone now than she had ever been. And her son was paying the price. He tapped his foot impatiently, watching the London crowd make their way through the mall. His mother was chatting with the store clerk. They both were fussing over the size and shape of a certain pair of earrings.

"Draco dear, aren't these earrings fabulous?" She turned to face him. Her silvery-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing the latest in muggle fashion. She was taller and slender, not a once of fat on her. Her blue eyes were watching him.

"Sure, they're absolutely fabulous." Draco forced himself to smile. He could practically hear his skin being stretched. His mother sighed.

"If you would rather go your own way, you can. Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour." Draco felt a ray of hope that today wouldn't turn out completely horrible. He could see that she wanted him with her, but Draco needed to get away. She was boring him to death!

"Sure, that works. See ya then, Mum." Draco darted out of the store and into the crowd. He was slightly clueless as to where he was or where to go, but that didn't faze him. He was, after all, a Malfoy. Plus, he could spot a map just a couple feet away.

Draco leaned over the map of the mall, examining it with total confusion. Maps were supposed to make things easy, not more difficult. Draco decided he would sue the mall for getting him lost and having confusing maps. Next to the map was a rack of local newspapers. One, in particular, caught his eye. The main headline shouted in black ink that two people were found dead in their homes, police say it was murder. Their bodies were horribly tortured and hardly recognizable. Draco smirked. It seemed Voldemort had been busy over the summer.

Voldemort; the most disgusting wizard Draco ever knew of. His father, Lucius, had served him blindly like a rat. Draco angered just thinking about how foolish his father was. Malfoys serve no one. Though, Draco did respect Voldemort. He was definitely getting things done his way, and Draco liked that kind of power. If only his father had a spine, then maybe Draco could respect him too. But somehow, he doubted that.

Feeling quite upset, Draco turned around and walked away from the display. He hadn't walked far without colliding into a passerby. "Ow!" The body of a young girl fell clumsily to the floor. Draco sneered.

"Watch where you're going, stupid git." Draco dusted off his shirt and straightened his tie as he began to walk away. But a tiny voice sneered back.

"Dirty ferret."

"What did you call me!" Draco spun around in fury, he couldn't believe someone besides the Golden Trio would even think to call him that. His eyes widened when he saw her face. Slightly brown from a tan, but it was still her, Hermione Granger. Her hair was wavy instead of a frizzy collection of knots. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost black. They were narrowed and sending him rays of hatred. He smirked down at her.

"Why hullo there, Granger. Fancy bumping into you, literally." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a happy greeting, Ferret." Draco felt rage consume his thought process, a trait that was passed down in Malfoys.

"Watch what you say, mudblood. You forget your place; you're below me. I could easily teach that valuable lesson if you don't wise up."

"Why, you…" She tried to get up, placing her hand on either side of her body to push herself up. But she didn't get very far. "Ow!" She cried out as she slumped back onto the floor. Draco smirked in pleasure.

"Poor little mudblood. Did you hurt your little ankle?" Hermione glared at him.

"Go to hell, Malfoy."

"Such language! And coming from such a mudblood like you!"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy! Don't you have innocent baby animals to torture?" A redheaded girl came bounding towards Hermione. She knelt beside her and then shot a glare at Draco. _Ginny Weasley to the rescue, how cute._ Draco thought as he smirked at her.

"Weaslette, the only animal I see here is you and the mudblood." Ginny rose her full height in front of Draco, as if he would be frightened.

"Bugger off. Hermione and I would appreciate it if you just got the hell away." Draco sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I'm disappointed in your behavior, Miss. Young ladies should never act like that in public." Ginny's cheeks began to color slightly, only amusing Draco more.

"Malfoy, please, just get away." Hermione voiced from behind Weasley. Draco smirked at her.

"I think I like hearing you beg. Just like the filth you are." Ginny balled her fists and glared deeply at him.

"Hermione is more of a person than you are, Malfoy. If anyone is filth, it's you. You're too proud and too conceited to see past your own mirror image. At least Hermione has emotions and a heart. You're just plain disgusting compared to her. And anyone who has a brain knows it." Draco sneered at her.

"I may be those things, Weasley, but at least I have honor. Your family lives like pigs and doesn't have a coin to spare. I wonder what would happen if I dropped a little right now. I'm sure you would go diving for it. You're pathetic." Draco gracefully spun around, leaving the two girls behind him. He didn't have time for them, they were nothing to him.

Draco stopped by a café to get some coffee. Yes, it was a muggle drink but it was good stuff. He sipped it warily as he seated himself by the glass window. His mind traveled to his father. He was probably rotting away in Azkaban, but Draco could care less. His father disgusted him. Only spineless worms would lower themselves to be someone else's servants. And Draco was not a worm. Malfoys served no one, only themselves. His father wanted him to be like him. To be a Death Eater. If he hadn't gone to prison, Draco probably would have been one by now. He closed his eyes and let the steam from his drink curl up his nose. His life was the brink of collapsing, and no one knew it. To them, he was just another face in the crowd.

He left the café in a brisk pace, determined to get this day over with as soon as possible. There were so many other things he could be doing, well, only one… Quidditch. He lowered his eyes to the ground and felt the bumps of the passer-bys. Names he didn't know, faces he'll forget… crowds were never his favorite things. He felt so lost and lonely among them. He was a no name, a forgettable face… There wasn't a single person in that crowd who cared for him.

He used his hand to comb through his hair, which hung over his gray eyes. He hadn't bothered to gel it, it was too much work now a days. He was fine with it just lazily hanging there like a mop. _Hermione was looking … healthy. Yes, that's the word. Healthy._ Draco frowned. He knew the truth. Hermione was… pretty. As painful as it was to admit that, Draco had to. Her hair was tamed, and she was more slender now that she had grown taller. Her eyes were her best feature. They were darker than anything he'd ever seen, like black diamonds.

He spotted the leaky cauldron and stepped inside. It was musty and damp compared to outside. Candles littered the tables and walls while dusty chairs and pictures filled in the rest of the space. He saw his mother in the back, sipping a drink. She met his eyes and smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" A ridiculous question. Of course he didn't enjoy himself.

"Sure, can we go to Diagon Alley now? I'd like to get this whole outing over with." His mother smiled and place her mug on the table.

"Do you want something to eat first?"

"Not hungry."

"A drink?"

"Mother, honestly, I do not wish to be here any longer than I have to be. I'd much rather be at home. So… if you could hurry…" Her smile stayed in place as she reached for her purse. She pulled some coins out and placed them on the table. She rose and kept smiling.

"Alright, dear. Let's go." She picked up her shopping bags and led him to the back wall. She pulled out her wand and tapped on it. Diagon Alley came into full view.

"Finally." Draco stared out into the narrow roadway surrounded by hundreds of wizards and witches. All of them in a hurry to get their things and leave. Draco was in the same state of rush.

"I don't want to split up like we used to. We'll do the shopping together. I know it'll take longer, but it's for the best. And don't even think about complaining. Understood? One word and no broom for a week." Draco groaned.

"I don't need you to escort me, Mum. I'm old enough now. Seventeen year old boys don't need their mummies to hold their hands."

"I know, dear. I'm just worried. This place is packed and I don't want…" Her voice trailed off but Draco knew what she was going to say. She didn't want trouble. People didn't look at them the same since his father was arrested. Draco didn't care, but he would endure this just to please his mother.

"Fine, we'll stay together." Draco mumbled. All he wanted was to be alone.

"Let's get your books first, shall we?" She began to walk off in the direction of Flourish and Blotts book store. Draco followed her.

They entered the store quietly. It wasn't as packed as Draco thought it would be. His mother was scanning the list of books he would need for his seventh year at Hogwarts. She was muttering to herself as she traveled through the aisles of books.

"Mum, can I just wait over there by those chairs? I won't move a muscle." His mother turned to him and grinned.

"Sure thing, dear. But if I come looking for you and you're not there..."

"Yes, yes, no broom for a week. I understand." She gave him a wink and left for the next aisle. Draco seated himself in a large plush chair, relaxing himself for the first time that day. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Drake? Is that you?" Draco growled at the sound of his nic name. He knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"Someone sounds grumpy, but anyways, I was wondering if you made Quidditch captain." Draco opened his eyes and looked at Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slitheryn and comrade.

"I haven't heard yet, but most likely. I'm the only logical choice." Blaise smirked.

"Of course. Boy Wonder won't know what hit him when we tear his team limb for limb. Especially Weasley. I really hate that bloke." Draco snorted.

"He's the least of my worries, Zabini."

"That's right, how are you? I mean, since with what happened..."

"Don't finish that sentence if you value your life." Draco snapped. His face shadowed as he glared at Blaise who held his hands up in surrender.

"Just wondering, that's all. My mum is really worried about yours and she just wanted to know how you guys were holding up."

"Fine, we're bloody fine. Now, please leave. Before you came I was quite enjoying myself. So, bugger off." Blaise stood and smirked. Draco really hated him sometimes.

"See you at school, Malfoy." He walked away.

"See you at school, bastard." Draco mumbled. He leaned back in his chair. _If only I were invisible..._

"That bloody git! Wait till I get my hands of him..."

"Ron, stop over reacting. I'm fine, I promise." Draco snapped up at the sound of her voice. The Golden Trio was walking into the store with Ginny tagging along at Boy Wonder's heels. Ron Weasley looked the same as always. Same red hair, same goofy posture. He had grown taller and had less freckles, but he was still no James Bond. Hermione was standing in between him and Harry Potter, Draco's enemy. His hair was a mess, uncombed and tangles galore. His famous scar was half hidden behind his bangs, which stopped just above his glasses where his bright green eyes stared. They were always so happy, always so close. It made him want to barf.

_For crying out loud! All I need now is Voldemort to come prancing in here with Dumbledore and I would officially have had the worse day ever._

"You don't deserve to be pushed around, Hermione. Especially by scum like Malfoy. And what he said about my family! I'll kill him."

"No you won't, Ron." Ginny snapped. "You're all talk."

"Don't push my buttons, Ginny. I'm already pissed off."

"Just let it go, please. It's really not worth it. I'm fine! Your mum completely healed my ankle. I could dance if I wanted to." Harry smiled at that.

"I agree, Ron. Malfoy was just being his usual self. We have bigger problems than him at the moment." Everyone grew quiet. "I mean..."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I was being selfish." Ron's voice lowered, making it almost hard to hear him from where Draco sat.

"Hey! Don't ruin the mood! We're all fine. Even me, Boy Wonder." Draco was surprised to hear Harry use the term 'Boy Wonder' on himself.

"You are no Boy Wonder, Harry Potter. You can't even brew a decent potion." Hermione grinned as Harry pinched her.

"At least I can figure out tea leaves."

"That woman was ridiculous!" They all burst in giggles and poked fun at Hermione as they walked away. Draco sighed in relief. At least they hadn't seen him.

"Draco? Draco?" He heard his mother calling him. He sighed and stood up. _This is going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: So, this chapter is familar huh? sorry about that.


	3. Poison

Yeah... I'm adding the first three chapters at once, but after that it's one at a time. So.. don't get used to this!

* * *

Chapter Two: Poison

_He tugged at his robes as he waited for her to show up. She was always running late. His eyes darted around trying to find her face. Annoying mudblood, he cursed at her as she came bounding towards him. _

_"You're Head Boy?" Her eyes darkened as she saw the badge on his chest. _

_"I'm wearing the badge, aren't I? I thought you were smarter than that." She rolled her eyes and swooshed her hair off her shoulders. _

_"Stop being an arse. Where's the Headmaster?" He grinned at her. _

_"And why do you need to know that?" _

_"I'm Head Girl, git." His grin broadened. _

_"Well, well, well. This should be fun." _

Draco held the parchment in his hands as he sat on his bed. A grin spread on his face as he reread the note.

Dear Mister Malfoy,

I am glad to inform you that you have made the honorary position of Head Boy. There are many guidelines and rules for you to look over, but that will be taken care of at the meeting on the train. The meeting will be held at the Head's Compartment as soon as the train will embark. The meeting will cover things only to be discussed among Prefects and the Head Girl, unless said otherwise.

Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Draco took a deep breath. He hadn't expected to make Head Boy, he knew it was a lot of work. And he was never one who liked a lot of work. But this would definitely make the year interesting.

The next morning, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy made their way through the thick crowd of Hogwarts students. "I'm serious, Draco, no screwing this up. This a big deal. Head Boy is something that will give you an extra boost in your life. Jobs will be offered to you like milk to a baby. Please, Draco, be on your best behavior."

"You know me, Mum, I'm always a gentleman." His mother gave him a sharp look.

"What did I tell you?"

"I'll do my best, okay?" Draco smirked at her.

"Of course you will. You're a Malfoy." Draco smirked while she slightly hugged him. "Make me proud."

"I always do." He gave her one last goodbye before climbing into the train that would embark on his last year at Hogwarts. His eyes adjusted to the soft lighting as he fought his way through a group of first years to get to the Head's compartment.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, in here please." Professor Minerva McGonagall motioned him inside the cramped compartment with the other students waiting there. He walked past her without a word. "We'll begin once the Head Girl has arrived." Draco shot a glance at McGonagall. He had an annoying theory who the Head Girl would be. His head ached with a headache he knew he would receive once she showed up.

"Professor McGonagall, who's the Head Girl?" A quite voice that belonged to a rather tiny girl with short blonde hair called out from the back of the compartment. Draco looked up at the elderly woman.

"Why, it's none other than Miss Hermione Granger." McGonagall left the compartment and slid the doors shut behind her. Draco stood up to follow her. He should have known she would get it, she was the smartest out of their class after all. But he couldn't help but still be disappointed. Living with a mudblood was going to be hard.

"Professor, I think this was... unwise...to put myself and Granger in this position." Draco closed the doors behind him as he stood before her. Her eyes were hard and her lips thin. She never liked him, and he had the feeling she never would.

"And what, Mister Malfoy, is that kind of position?" She put her hands on hips. Draco smirked.

"Making us live together, Professor. Our history isn't a happy one."

"Mister Malfoy, that's something you'll have to work out with Miss Granger. But she isn't here yet. So please, wait inside the compartment. And maybe if you tried some sort of mutual agreement, you two could find this year less stressful for the both of you." She opened the doors and nudged him inside. He reluctantly budged.

Once inside, Draco slouched in his seat, angry at the world for giving him such a horrible fate. It was ridiculous to make them live together. Draco listened as a voice called out from outside the compartment.

"Professor! Professor! I'm so sorry! I didn't plan on being late... I swear. I know this looks bad, my first day being Head Girl and I'm late! I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger. The train hasn't taken off yet, has it? Just wait inside the compartment for the Headmaster and all will be well." The door slid open and Draco watched as Hermione placed herself in a seat by the door. She was out of breath and her chest was rising and falling rapidly like she had just ran a marathon.

"Hermione! I'm so happy you made Head Girl! No one deserves it better than you." The tiny blonde came hurrying next to Hermione as soon as she could. Draco slid further down his seat, hoping Granger wouldn't see him.

"And look at you, Miss Prefect!" Hermione smiled at her, disgusting Draco even more.

"I hope to make Head Girl like you, but I know it's too much for me. I'm not near as smart as you, Hermione."

"You're too kind, Callie. You can do anything, you have the world in your hands." Callie, Draco knew that name. She was a pureblood Ravenclaw. She was too skinny to be Draco's type, but she was pretty. He had heard her father just got a promotion in the Ministry. Callie Van Yolk, his father had hated that family. He said they were traitors. He hung his head; Callie didn't look like a traitor to Draco. His father was wrong.

"You'll never guess who got Head Boy. I was so shocked when I heard. You'll do flips!" Draco groaned, he knew what was coming up. Granger would throw a fit.

"Malfoy, do you know if you made captain this year?" A young fifth year with slicked back hair sat next to him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't. Why does everyone think it'll be me?" The boy smirked. _Typical Slytherin. _

"It's very obvious why, Malfoy. Congrats on making Head Boy, by the way."

"What!" Draco jumped and turned towards Granger, who was glaring at him with the hatred of a thousand suns.

"I know, it's horrible. Hermione, do you really have to live all year with him?" Hermione narrowed her eyes into slits. Draco smirked at her.

"I'll do everything in my power to prevent that." Before Draco could retort, Dumbledore came hustling into the already tightly spaced room.

"Congratulations to all of you for making such high honors!" Albus Dumbledore was what a typical wizard was expected to look like. A snow-white beard, a nice pointy hate, shiny blue eyes behind half-moon glasses and a rather pleasant voice. Draco watched him. "This year shall prove to be a difficult one, but it's nothing we can't handle. I'll need a little extra help from you students, but I have faith in all of you in handling the tasks." His eyes wandered to meet Draco's. "I would like to congratulate Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy for making Heads. You two will make a splendid team." Draco could feel Granger's eyes burning through him, but he didn't have the guts to meet them. "After the ceremony, Prefects will lead their houses to their dorms. Tomorrow we will have a short briefing on this year's extra curricular actives you will partake in. Any questions?" No one moved a muscle. They were all eager to get out of there as soon as possible and return to the safety of their friends. "Wonderful. See you at dinner!" Draco watched as Hermione darted after Dumbledore as he left. Draco spared no time in thinking, he followed them both into the passageway.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I expect you both are here for the same reason, correct?" His eyes twinkled a little bit. One of the many things Draco hated about him.

"Professor, this is completely illogical. Malfoy and I are incapable of a decent conversation, how can you expect us to live together?" Draco smirked.

"We would kill each other."

"I highly doubt that, Mister Malfoy. I think you both are mature enough to handle your differences. And there was nothing illogical about my decision, Miss Granger. The staff and I all agreed you both received the highest scores and worked hard as Prefects. You both deserved your positions. I wouldn't like to have to take it away over a childish dispute. Any kind of misbehavior is not tolerable and I will have to take drastic measures against you. Is that understood?" Draco nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." Hermione mumbled. Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful! Enjoy the ride to school, it'll be your last." He gave them a wink and bristled away towards his own compartment. Hermione stomped past Draco without a word. He snatched her elbow and spun her around. Her eyes narrowed immediately.

"Let me go, Malfoy."

"Look, I don't want any problems, got it? You stay out of my way while... we're... together. I don't want to have to deal with you all year long. It's bad enough you're in my classes." Hermione rolled her eyes and jerked her arm away. She was stronger than he expected.

"Don't think I'm thrilled about this. You leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone. You step one toe out of line, Malfoy, and I'll cut it off before you even knew you did." Draco smirked.

"Such a feisty girl, Granger." Hermione smiled and began to walk away.

"More than you know." Draco watched her leave. He hadn't figured out what she meant by that, and he wasn't sure if he did want to know. He shrugged it off and went in his own direction.

Draco found himself sitting around the biggest idiots in the whole school. Goyle shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth while Crabbe picked at his fingernails with an absent mind. Pansy was ranting about how Lavender wore last year's fashion, and Blaise just relaxed into a slouch like Draco.

"And you wouldn't believe what she told me..."

"So, any news on Quidditch?" Blaise grinned as Draco shrugged his shoulders. Both boys were ignoring the girl next to them.

"I was like, "Ohmygod, are you serious?" And THEN she said...""

"Nothing you don't already know." Blaise sighed.

"That's a shame. It's really a blessing you made Head Boy. I can't believe they let that mudblood be Head Girl. She'll probably quiz you on the rules or something like that." Draco smirked.

"Then how is that a blessing?"

"Of course I was like, "Ohmygod." Lavender is such a..."

"Your friends get benefits."

"If they earn it."

"How so?"

"Are you listening!"

"Behavior."

"Seriously?"

"Hullo? I'm talking to you!" Pansy shouted.

"I'm always serious." Draco stood and opened the door. "I'm leaving. There's only so much of you guys I can take in one day." He slammed it shut behind him and thought of a place he could go to be alone. And that's when it hit him. The Head's compartment would be empty by now. He could hide there. He walked past his classmates and finally reached his destination. He slowly opened it to reveal Hermione Granger already inside.

"Bloody hell, can I ever get away from you?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Her voice sounded small. Draco smirked.

"I want to be alone. Could you leave? I'm sure your boyfriends are waiting for you." Hermione glared at him. Her eyes were red and she looked sad. Draco stepped back a little.

"They're not my boyfriends."

"Whatever, it's not important. Filth like you is never important."

"Get out."

"I have just as every right as you do to be here, mudblood."

"Leave."

"Trash like you shouldn't even be Head Girl. You're a pathetic excuse for a witch. A fake, a phony. A mudblood, a dirty mudblood."

"GET OUT!" Her hands were shaking and her eyes were burning with fury. Draco smirked and shrugged.

"Sure thing, mudblood. All you had to do was ask nicely." He slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. He was really hoping he could be alone. Now he had to suffer through his friends' company.

Draco walked away, completely ignorant of the hurt he left behind. Hermione held herself as tears stung her eyes. His words were killing her like poison.

* * *

Hehehehehe. Told you this was similar to other version. 


	4. Headache

The wonderful Chapter Threeeeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

Chapter Three: Headache

_She fiddled with a piece of hair as he sat across the room from her. She was reading a book, her eyes staring intently at the page before her. _

_"Is that all you do? Read?" She smiled, but her eyes never left the page._

_"Why the sudden interest in what I do?" _

_"I have no interest in you, mudblood. I was just wondering if you had a life outside books." His voice hardened and he glared at her. She kept smiling. _

_"How is it you say one thing, and mean an entirely different thing?" He crossed his arms across his chest and continued to glare at her. _

_"I do not." She finally looked up from her book and met his eyes. He felt a tingle down his spine as she did. _

_"I know you don't think I'm a mudblood." He smirked. _

_"Of course I do. You're filth." _

_"Do I look dirty to you?" His eyes scanned her. _

_"Yes." _

Draco felt the train stop. He jumped to his feet and piled into the passageway with the rest of the students. The night air was thick as Draco fought his way to the Head's carriage. He expected to find a very angry Hermione Granger waiting for him there. He opened the door to only find it empty.

"Firs' years! O'er here! Firs' year students, o'er here!" Hagrid's booming voice called out into the crowd. Draco glanced around. _Where is she?_ He shrugged his shoulders and climbed in. He let his head lay back as he sunk into the cushions. He hoped she was in a good mood. Draco snapped straight up as the carriage began to drive away. He looked out his window but didn't see anybody there. He shrugged it off and figured she was with Potter and Weasley. He let himself doze off until reaching the school.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Gran... Where's Miss Granger?" McGonagall peered into Draco's carriage.

"I don't know, Professor. She's probably with Potter and Weasley." McGonagall's eyes hardened.

"They are already inside, Mister Malfoy."

"Then I wouldn't know. Maybe she's with other friends." McGonagall straightened herself and gave him a grim look.

"I leave it to you to find her, Mister Malfoy. You two are supposed to meet with the Head Master before dinner. You had better hurry." Draco narrowed his eyes as she left him. Granger wasn't his responsibility, yet, here he was playing her nanny. He climbed out of his carriage and walked outside. There was a line of twenty-some carriages in a row in front of his. It looked impossible to find her in one of those. He decided he had better start. He opened the first carriage to find it empty. The next ten he only found one candy wrapper and a broken necklace. He cursed as he kicked the dirt. It was going to take forever.

He slammed open the next in line, and found a surprise. Granger was lying on her side, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. _Asleep on the job, such a shame._ Draco smirked and pulled himself into the carriage. He crept close to Hermione's sleeping form. He slowly rose above her, making himself as tall as possible. He took a deep breath and shouted.

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters are attacking!" Hermione screamed and shot up in her seat, banging her head against the ceiling. Draco held his sides as he burst into laughter. Hermione took a moment to look around before glaring at Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't go around shouting that, moron." Draco smirked as Hermione rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, I think you're the only one would fall for that. No one else is as gullible."

"Why in Merlin's sake would you wake me up like that?" Draco sat across from her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We're at school. It's not my fault your friends left you here to slumber away." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"They didn't leave me. I was alone. But how did you find me?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Why were you alone? Boy Wonder and the Weasel didn't want you around?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. I just wanted to be alone. Were you looking for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. McGonagall made me look for you. She was worried about her little pet." Draco smirked at Hermione.

"Oh, bugger off. I'm not McGonagall's pet. Now, get out. We're needed inside." Draco stood and climbed back out.

"You act like her pet, always at her heels being fed little treats." Hermione climbed out and began walking in a fast pace.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Draco grinned.

"Shove it...where, Granger?" Hermione threw him a nasty look.

"You're disgusting."

"You said it."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there, Granger." He whispered lightly in her ear as he walked through the doors of Hogwarts. Hermione shivered, amusing Draco even more. Nostalgia hit Draco as he walked through the Great Hall. It didn't really hit him it was his last year here until just now. The Great Hall was just like it was every year before, and every year after. The long four tables took up most of the floor space with the teachers' table at the front, to look over all of the students. Most of the students were already seated with their house. The four houses; Ravenclaw, Hugglepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. It was as old as sin to know Gryffindor and Slytherin were enemies. And yet, here were their most prized students being forced to get along right before their little eyes. Draco crossed the room, feeling his table watch him, with Granger at his side. Dumbledore grinned and pulled them aside as they reached the front.

"I need to ask a favor of both of you, and I fully expect you to accept." Draco mentally slapped himself for accepting the duty of Head Boy. He knew whatever he was about to get himself into, wasn't good. "I need you two to be... civil to each other in public. And by that, I mean no name-calling, no remarks, and no hateful looks. I need my Heads to get along. Plus, it might help the little dispute between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Little?" Draco snorted. Hermione shot him a glare.

"I hope that's not asking too much of you, but it's necessary." Draco rolled his eyes, feeling Hermione's glare still on him.

"Sir, no offence, but that's like asking a mongoose and a snake to get along."

"You being the snake, of course." Hermione commented. Draco sneered at her.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, do you remember what I said on the train? If I have to, I will take drastic measures. I can see you won't accept this, so I'm afraid I'll have to go with Plan B." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the old wizard.

"What's Plan B?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he slyly smiled. _Yep, definitely not going to like this at all._ Draco thought as Dumbledore began to explain.

"Simple, I take away your badges if you two don't pretend to get along." A silence followed. Draco stared wide-eyed at the Head Master, awed at the power he was willing to use against them.

"But... but Professor... you can't force two people to like each other." Hermione complained. Dumbledore grinned at her.

"Of course not, Miss Granger. But I can force them to pretend." Draco smirked. _The old man has a point. _

"All we have to do is be civil and that's it? No holding hands and skipping down the halls, right?" The professor gave Draco a wink.

"No, Mister Malfoy, but I won't object if you feel compelled to do so." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is all just for show? You think me and Malfoy getting along in public will actually impact our houses?" Draco hadn't thought of that himself, but now that Granger had asked it, he wondered if he really could convince his house to change their ways. Did Dumbledore have that much faith in him?

"You both are influential to both of your houses. Miss Granger, you're the Gryffindor princess. Your house turns to you for answers to just about everything. You lead your house with your mind. Mister Malfoy, you're Slytherin's personally crowned prince. They turn to you for strength and confidence. You're the very essence to what a true Slytherin should be. See? If your houses see you two getting along, they might rethink this disagreement between them. I need my prime examples to set the bar for the rest. They're practically your herd, and you're the shepherds." Hermione wrinkled her nose, which Draco found annoying. The Headmaster waited during the seconds his two students thought through what he had said.

"I think I understand sir, but aren't you placing too much faith on us? I mean, what if we're crucified for getting along? What then?" _Granger must be reading my mind._

"It's a lot of pressure, and at first, you may find indifference from your friends and class mates. But think of it this way, you'll be helping yourselves in the long run." Draco snorted.

"How? By loosing all social connections? I refuse to be looked down on by people who are much lower than me. If my mates see me with Granger, they'll eat me for dinner. Professor, what you want from me is pretty much give up everything I have to give for a cause I don't believe in." Hermione glared at him. Draco felt the heat of her anger pouring all over his body.

"Of course it wouldn't be worth it to you, Malfoy. You have everything." Draco processed her words.

"And you don't? You're best chums with the legendary Boy-Who-Lived, you get the best grades, and all the teachers love you. With the exception of Snape, but Snape doesn't love anyone."

"At least you're accepted. I have to prove myself worthy of the name witch. You don't have to do anything."

"Excuse me? I don't have to do anything, you say? You're the most ignorant girl I know. So much for clever."

"Oh? And what do you have to do to prove yourself? Drop a couple pounds on the table?" Draco sneered.

"Watch what you say, Granger."

"Students! That is enough!" Both Hermione and Draco jumped back as Dumbledore's voice boomed at them. "I will not tolerate this back and forth, childish behavior! You're supposed to be my Heads! The two students I can count on, do you understand what a privilege that is? I just don't pick two at random. You both showed worthy of this, equally. So, please, understand what is at stake. Miss Granger, you have already proved yourself a valuable witch. You prove it everyday. Mister Malfoy, you are just a wizard as any. There is no need to prove it. I am not asking for you two to pretend to be best friends. I am asking for no public disagreements, bickering, or hatred. Just civil acquaintances. Please, say you understand." Hermione hung her head in shame while Draco stared at the wall. This was not going to be easy.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll do my best at what you ask." Her voice sounded so defeated. Draco looked at her. _She's like a lap dog, just raise your voice and she leaves with her tail between her legs. _

"I also, will try my best." Draco added after a moment of silence. Dumbledore cheered up at once and demanded they return to their friends immediately. Draco sulked into the Great Hall, not wanting to return at all.

Draco leaned against the palm of his hand as he waited for the sorting to be over with. The first years all looked so small and scared, being thrust into a world they knew so little about. Draco remembered how he felt, it was nowhere near scared. He was sure he would dominate this school in a matter of days, and here he was, dominating. What fun?

After the dinner, Draco walked towards the front for Round Two with Granger and Dumbledore. He had a horrible feeling these two would be frequent visitors in his days. He took a deep breath before plunging in.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, I was just explaining to Miss Granger about your dorm. I understand that you're both uncomfortable about living together, but it's a tradition as old as this school. The dorm is located away from the rest of the houses and you'll find it quite roomy. Enough room, in fact, to suite you both." Dumbledore smirked as he led them through the castle. "This dorm has been used since the beginning, each Head Boy and Head Girl has lived in these rooms. And each year I haven't found a single problem with it." He gave them a curious grin, which made Draco smirk. He knew what the old man was talking of. None of his Heads has ever shagged. _Why break tradition? Plus, I would never touch the mudblood. _

"Sir, do you have a password to the dorm?" Dumbledore led them up a very wide and elegant staircase. Red carpet ran down the middle while polished wood railings kept them safe from falling. Draco glanced around, paintings littered the walls, all of them watching. Draco shivered, he didn't like paintings. Too many eyes for his taste.

"That will be up to you and Mister Malfoy. You can change the password as often as you like, but both of you have to be present to change it." Hermione glanced at Draco, but he ignored her. "Ah, here we are." Draco stared where Dumbledore stopped. A glorious painting of a rather fat man with military attire glared back at him. His eyes were small, and his hair was white like snow. His face was rather big and he lacked a neck. His fingers were round and his stomach stretched at the fabric of his coat. "General Vox, I would like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" His voice was loud and had a slight gurgle to it, as if he had liquid in his throat. Draco winced. "You are a Malfoy, heh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Whose boy are you? I know every single Malfoy to come to this school, but I never heard of you." Draco smirked.

"I'm Draco."

"Whose you're father?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just like a Malfoy. The son will never admit to their fathers. They're too hung up on themselves. It's a shame, really. You should be proud of your elders." Dumbledore smiled at the general.

"General Vox was one of the greatest generals in the wizard army of the old days."

"I've read about the wizard army. Centuries ago wizards fought battles with muggles for dominance of the world. But that was so long ago! How old are you, General Vox?" Hermione examined him curiously.

"Ah, a clever one you are. Well, I forgot my age a long time ago. My bloodline was lost, and that was how I told time. I kept track of each of my decedents and used their ages to tell my own. But I have none now. The Vox name is gone forever." Hermione frowned.

"I'm so sorry. How did it happen?" The old general's eyes darkened.

"I would rather let it go untold, for it is a sad story." Hermione nodded understandingly. Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"I need to return to my office now. You can agree on a password before morning, right?" Hermione nodded and Draco shrugged his shoulders. It was a good enough answer for Dumbledore; he left them alone with their painting-guardian.

"Well, any suggestions?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence. Draco shrugged.

"Not a single one."

"Aren't you just the helpful one."

"I don't see you coming up with anything." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're such a git." Draco smirked.

"You're not much better."

"That's no way to speak to a lady, boy." The general glared at him like a disappointed grandfather. Draco laughed.

"Granger isn't a lady."

"And you're no gentleman, either!"

"Ladies never raise their voice, Granger."

"I can't stand you. Just come up with a password so I can get away from you."

"Fine. Slytherin dominates." Hermione huffed.

"No, try again."

"No! That's my choice."

"Don't be a baby, Malfoy. Choose something more realistic."

"That is realistic."

"Ha! It hasn't been realistic in years."

"How about, Draco Is King."

"How about, Draco Is Mad."

"You're so damn annoying!"

"Do not curse in front of me, boy!" Both of them stared at the general. His eyes were narrowed at Draco. "Choose a password and go to bed. I have a headache after listening to you two."

"Headache. That's prefect. That's what this whole situation is, a giant headache."

"Bloody brilliant. Headache in the password." Hermione grinned.

"You said I was bloody brilliant." Draco huffed as the door swung open.

"Go to bed, Granger, you're getting delirious from lack of sleep."

* * *

After this, you'll only get one chapter at a time. I just wanted to put you guys in the mood for the story. (grins)


	5. Try

**A/N:** Um.. so I'm a little sad no one is reading this. I was going to just wait and see if it took time, but I was uber excited to post a new chapter so I couldn't wait any longer. I just wish people would actually read this...

* * *

Chapter Five: Try

_She hugged her knees as she stared at the wall. She was letting him get to her. He was just an immature, arrogant prick. She shouldn't let whatever he had to say get to her. But she was. Fresh tears stung her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. What had she gotten herself into? _

_"Hey, mudblood, where are you?" She buried her face in her knees as he opened the door to her room. _

_"Get out." He didn't move, he was watching her. She lifted her head and met his eyes. He stared at her. He was surprised to see her this way. "What?" _

_"I'm sorry." He said quietly. His eyes were looking at her with remorse, but she wouldn't fall for it. She laughed bitterly. _

_"You have a hidden talent. I didn't know you could pretend so well." _

Draco spread himself across his bed. This was a stressful week, and it was only Tuesday. He sighed and stretched himself out a little bit more. He closed his eyes and thought about the last two days.

Dumbledore cursed him. Harry and Ron were always glaring at him where ever we went, Blaise would taunt him now and then, Pansy called him traitor, most of the Slytherins wouldn't even look at him, and of course Snape got in on it.

_"Wouldn't your father just love to hear what his only son has been up to?" Snape cornered Draco as he was walking to his next class. Draco narrowed his eyes and shoved himself away from the teacher. _

_"He's in prison. He can't do anything about it." _

He let everyone down, and against his own will. He glared at the ceiling. If only everyone knew that he was forced into this. They would sympathize instead of prosecuting him. They would feel sorry for him having to be friends with a mudblood. He sighed. Nothing was going the way he wanted them to.

Draco stood up and walked down to the common room of his and Granger's dorm. She was sitting on the couch, books spread all over the place. She was reading, her legs crossed Indian style. He smirked and sat in the armchair.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Her eyes didn't leave the page. Her face didn't change expression.

"I'm bored. I don't have any friends to hang out with, so all I have to do is stare at the wall." Her eyes stopped moving back and forth, but she still didn't look up at him.

"What a tragedy." Draco leaned forward.

"You don't care what you've done to my reputation?" Hermione finally looked up, Draco smirked at her.

"First of all, I didn't ruin your reputation willingly. I'm not complaining, but I didn't do it on purpose. For the last time, it was Dumbledore. Second, I could care less if your friends like you or not. Third, please stop acting like you're the only one who is suffering from this." Draco processed her words and leaned back into his chair.

"Potter and Weasley still like you, Granger. They still hang around you." Draco turned his head to face the fireplace. "No one will even look at me." His voice was sounding oddly small, and Draco didn't know why.

"Aw, you poor baby. You finally have it harder than someone else." Hermione's voice, on the other hand, sounded extremely bitter. "It's the first time people think you're less than them and it hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Draco snapped his head towards her. Anger was building up inside her voice. "Try having to deal with that all your life." She slammed her book shut and stomped up the stairs. "You're so spoiled, Malfoy." She slammed her door shut, leaving Draco alone with her books.

Draco felt eyes on him as he walked through the Great Hall. _Better get used to this, champ. It could last all year. _He took his usual seat next to Blaise and Goyle. Crabbe was on the other side, stuffing food in his large mouth. Draco didn't feel hungry.

"Look, Drake, I just have one question... why?" Draco knew what he was talking about. Draco took a deep breath.

"I have to live with her, Zabini. It would be a lot easier to sleep at night if I was getting along with her compared to having to sleep with one eye open hoping she doesn't try to kill me." Blaise smirked.

"So you're pretending?" Draco stared at his plate. It wouldn't hurt to let Blaise know the truth, right? Blaise would be a lot more understanding if Draco just told him Dumbledore's plan. But then, he would be risking his badge. An idea struck him and he smirked.

"Yes, I'm pretending. I faked the whole thing just to get her to shut up." His eyes fell on Hermione who was sitting in front of Potter and Weasley. They weren't talking to her. She wasn't lying to them, telling them she was faking. But here he was, being a coward. Draco swallowed a lump of guilt. _Since when does Draco Malfoy feel guilt?_

Professor McGonagall was pacing in front of the class, telling them all about the dangers of illegal Transfiguration. Draco yawned and stretched back in his chair. His eyes fell on Granger. She was hunched over her desk, taking notes like a mad woman. _"It's just pretend, Malfoy. I don't care for you at all. Remember that, okay? No matter how real it sounds." _Draco frowned at remembering what she said. _How can she pretend so well? How can she make it all seem so real? _Her head lifted and he watched her turn to face Neville. They whispered for a moment. She caught his eyes and Draco quickly looked down at his desk.

Draco walked into the Great Hall feeling pretty good about himself. Blaise was convinced and that's all Draco needed. As long as Blaise was still talking to him, the other Slytherins didn't matter. He still had one good friend left.

"You asshole!" Draco turned to see Ron charging at him. _Bloody hell! Does this kid ever take a break?_

"Excuse me?" Ron was red in the face and his eyes were glaring at him. Draco smirked. "Mad about something?"

"You lied to her! You lied to Hermione about being her friend." Draco felt eyes on him. He glanced around to notice the whole Great Hall watching them two.

"Stop making a scene, Weasley. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bloody hell you do!" Hermione came running to them. _Always his savior, Granger?_ Draco met eyes with hers before she clutched to Ron.

"What's going on, Ron? I thought you said you would leave this alone?" Ron didn't look at her.

"Zabini told me everything, Malfoy." Hermione looked back up at him. Draco felt his head spin. _Damn you, Blaise!_

"What did Zabini say, Ron?" Hermione asked flatly, her eyes never leaving Draco.

"He's faking it, Hermione. He's not really your friend. He's a liar. I told you, Hermione, you can't trust him! He's a snake!" Draco sneered.

"Shut up, Weasel. You shouldn't get yourself into things you don't have a clue about." _I'm going to kill Blaise!_ Hermione hung her head slightly.

"Is it true?" Her voice was small, throwing Draco off guard. "Did you tell Zabini you were... faking?" Her eyes... so weak and hurt. Draco couldn't look away. His voice was gone, his mind was blank. _Damn, she's good. _Dumbledore came hurrying up to them. Draco moaned and looked away. His badge was definitely getting taken away now.

"You three come with me." His voice was stern and angry. Draco slightly winced. "Zabini, you too." Harry followed at Blaise.

"Professor, I should come too." Dumbledore met eyes with Draco before replying.

"Very well."

They were all crammed inside Dumbledore's office. His blue eyes moving from one student to the next. Draco felt sick. How could the first week of his last year already be this much of a disaster? Hermione was looking at her shoes, Ron and Harry were both staring at the Head Master and Zabini was admiring the paintings of the old Head Masters. Dumbledore rubbed his temples and grinning. "Lemon drop, anyone?" No one said a word. "Well, I guess not. Then let's get down to business. What's going on here?" No one said a word. "Hm, how about you, Mister Zabini? Do you know what's going on here?" _I'm so dead._ Draco thought as Zabini began to speak.

"Those two blokes got all upset when my mate became 'friends' with Granger. But the truth is, he isn't. I was defending him against Weasley when he 'confronted' me with the problem. And then he became a mad man and attacked Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled.

"Seems like a very dramatic problem." His eyes fell on Draco before turning to Ron. "What's your side, Mister Weasley?" Ron fumbled with his thumbs before answering.

"It all started with Hermione telling us her and Malfoy made some sort of an agreement but she wouldn't tell us what exactly. I knew it was a trick all along. There was no way Malfoy would want to be friends with Hermione. It just didn't make sense." Draco glared at him. "I was walked down the hall and Zabini made a ... comment... about my family so I teased him about having a friend who... liked... erm..." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"A friend who likes... what, Mister Weasley?" Ron hung his head in shame.

"Mudbloods." Draco watched Hermione's reaction. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at her friend in disbelief. "I was just trying to pist him off! For saying what he did about my family being poor!" Hermione turned away from him. Her face was slightly flushed. Draco smirked.

"Is that all?"

"No! Zabini said Malfoy confessed about faking his friendship with Hermione! That he was only using her!" Dumbledore nodded and looked down at his hands. Ron looked helplessly at Hermione. "Hermione... please don't be mad. You have to understand, I was angry. I wasn't thinking." Hermione wouldn't look at him.

"That's just it, Ron, you never think." Dumbledore raised his hand in the air.

"There's still more of the story I need to hear." His eyes fell on Draco. "Mister Potter? How do you mix into this?" Harry looked at Draco for a second before giving the Head Master his attention.

"I wasn't a part of recent events, but I was there for the first part. Hermione said she... cares... about Malfoy. I believed her. I mean, she said it with so much feeling. I honestly thought they... were friends." Harry said the last part with strain. Draco glanced at Hermione, her head was still turned away. _I wonder what she's thinking?_ "But I can honestly say that I believe with all my heart Hermione was deceived... by him."

"I see." Dumbledore fell silent while the students awkwardly waited for him to say more. "The rest is for Draco and Hermione to fill in, isn't it?" More silence. "Mister Zabini, Harry, Ron, would you please leave? I need to talk to my Heads alone."

"But, sir!"

"Mister Weasley, I asked for a private conversation with my Heads." Ron left with a little push from Harry. Draco felt the pressure of the Head Master's eyes on him. "Care to explain, Mister Malfoy, how this happened? We agreed you would pretend to like each other, even to your friends. And now that seems ruined." Draco felt anger rise to his cheeks.

"Professor, being friends with Granger was ruining me! No one would even look at me! I lost all respect!"

"I knew you would have to sacrifice a lot for this..."

"No, you haven't the slightest clue!" Hermione spun to face him.

"Professor, I'm so sorry. Obviously you had no idea how disgusting I really am. How much of a lowlife I truly am and that I could completely destroy a person's life by just being their friend. Ha! And not even that! I can't even get along with a person without ruining their lives!" She stood up in fury. Draco watched her. "Malfoy, you taught me a valuable lesson." Her voice was soaked in anger and hurt. "I'm not worth it." She stormed out of seat and towards the door. "You're the most selfish person I know." The door slammed shut behind her. Dumbledore grinned at Draco.

"Never anger a female, Mister Malfoy. Not if you value your life."

Draco ran up the stairs to Hermione's bedroom two at a time. "Granger! Open up! Dumbledore needs to speak to us!" He halted at her door and sucked in as much air as he lungs could hold. "Just listen to me, would you?"

"No!" A muffled voice called from the other side. "I heard enough to last me a lifetime of nightmares. I'm sick of listening to you!" He sighed and rested his head on her door.

"You don't understand, Granger. My reputation is set on hating your kind." He closed his eyes. "I was just trying to make peace with at least one person, I didn't think Blaise would announce what I said." There wasn't a reply from the other side. "Granger?" Suddenly the door flew wide open to reveal a furious Hermione.

"My kind? _My kind_!" Her eyes bore into him like daggers. He took a step back but she moved forward. She held a small knife in her hand. Draco's eyes widened.

"What... What are you doing?" Her face was bathed in so much rage, Draco was afraid she would explode.

"You nasty snake!" She drew the knife to her arm. "My kind, huh? I'll show you my kind!" She let the knife drag across her skin, leaving a trail of blood. Draco paled and backed into his own door.

"You're bloody mad, Granger!" She shoved her arm in his face.

"See that? That's blood! Human blood! Mudblood blood!" Draco winced as she yelled in his face. She grabbed his arm so fast Draco didn't notice till the knife was touching him. He tried to jerk away but she was stronger than he thought. A lot stronger. She held on tight till blood was trickling out of him. He yelped as she thrust his arm to his face. "Look! It's blood! Same red blood! It came from the same place and it comes out the same way! You cut, you bleed! I cut, I bleed!" She let go of his arm and stepped back. She was breathing in deeply and her eyes never left his face. He looked at his arm before meeting her with equal hatred.

"You need a therapist! What you just did was bloody insane. It was something only a psycho would pull." Granger didn't move.

"You're blood isn't pure, Malfoy. It's just as revolting as mine." She turned and walked back into her room. Draco whimpered and held his arm.

"You're still crazy!" He called after her. Hermione reopened the door and Draco flinched.

"Let's go. Dumbledore is waiting." Draco watched in awe as she walked towards the door.

"Why... why did you just freak out like that?" He followed her. She smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"You made me mad." Draco raised an eyebrow before looking away.

"You're a mental case."

Dumbledore frowned as he stared at the two students. Hermione was staring at the floor and Draco was watching out the window. "Listen, I need you to pretend that you weren't pretending to pretend to be Hermione's friend."

"What?" Draco snapped.

"It's for the good of the school." Hermione was now facing him.

"What about the good of us? We can't stand each other and our friends will hate us." Draco looked down at the fresh scar on his arm. _She's bloody mad. _But something about that made him smirk.

"I agree with Granger. I'll only loose what little respect I have left." He felt her eyes on him and he swallowed. "I mean..."

"Save it, Malfoy."

"I know both of you are going through a lot, but this is very important we unite the school." His voice was desperate. Draco looked up at him and noticed something in his eyes.

"There's something you're not telling us, sir." Draco frowned as the Head Master sighed and looked away from them. Hermione sat straight up with interest.

"This is not the time or the place. You're not ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I said this is not the time, Miss Granger. You will know in time, but not now. All I ask of you, beg of you, is to try." Hermione looked over at Draco. Their eyes were locked and they were processing the other. Their minds were racing as they read the other's face. Draco nodded slightly at her as she lowered her eyes.

"We're sorry, sir. We'll give it another try."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, there's a story behind why I made Hermione go crazy and attack Draco. Here it is.

Jen: (reading over my shoulder) Make her stab him!

Me: What? That's stupid. Go away.

Jen: If someone said that to me, I would so stab them.

Me: But that's not Hermione's character. She retorts with a witty remark on how Draco isn't as intelligent as her. And then he says more about her status of mudblood and blah blah blah...

Jen: But that's old. Do something fun... like stab him!

Me: ...

Jen: Please? For me? I'll go away if you do!

Me: ...oh fine! But if I get flames for this... I'm so putting Mr. Cheese in the blender.

Jen: Nooooooooooo! But... okay. I'll accept.

(Mr. Cheese is an old stuffed animal of Jen's that she's still STILL obsessed with... and she's 17!)

So, that is why Hermione stabbed Draco.

Don't hate me. Hate Jen. And that damned mouse Mr. Cheese.

-- Brokenpens


	6. Trapped

**A/N:** So, here's the latest installment to "Draco Malfoy and the Curse of Time". And I'm going to answer the popular question... "Are you finishing Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor Princess?" The answer is... no. I'm not. The reason is because this is the revised version. Which means it's replacing the other one. I'm sorry if that disapoints you, or makes you hate me. But I didn't like the other story, it was just... missing something. It was heading in the wrong direction and it felt rushed. The plot was getting lost. I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to lose my plot. I have it back now. Yay. I just hope this doesn't cause hatred.

* * *

Chapter Six: Trapped

_She watched as the sun dipped low behind the trees. A lot was on her mind. Her thoughts were scrambled together in a web of confusion. There wasn't a soul who could possibly understand. Her life was taking a turn she didn't like. She was loosing control. Everyone around her was slipping out of her grasp, she was becoming so alone. She clutched herself and watched the sky. _

_"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." She closed her eyes as his voice met her ears. He was the last person she wanted to hear. _

_"What do you want?" She asked tiredly. He took a few steps toward her, almost afraid. _

_"I... I mean... it... I just..." She sighed and turned to face him. He looked up at her. A look that made her heart skip a beat. _

_"Just get to the point." He smirked and turned around. She watched him leave. _

_"That's the part I can't say." _

"Do you remember your lines?" Granger asked nervously as they walked down to the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you wrote a script to this."

"It has to be perfect, Malfoy. Or else no one will believe us." Draco moaned. _Maybe I don't want anyone to..._

"You're such a mental case." Draco mumbled as he glanced down at the scar on his arm. He looked over at her, she was blushing. "What? Embarrassed how easily you loose your mind?" She huffed.

"I already apologized for what I did." She said in a matter of fact voice. Draco smirked.

"You attacked me with a knife, Granger. You owe me more than an apology."

"You drove me to it." She replied flatly. "If you hadn't pushed me to it, it would have never happened." Draco gaped at her.

"You cut my arm and made me bleed! You cut your own arm! Are you sure there isn't any muggle mental problems you have?" Hermione gave a faint smile.

"No." She took a deep breath. "I just got mad, that's all." Draco harrumphed.

"Crazy mad, that's for sure."

"Okay! So I have anger issues! Focus, would you? We're about to pull off the saddest excuse of a friendship in the history of Hogwarts. Try to focus on the mission at hand." Draco smirked. She was sounding worse than Dumbledore.

"I should kill that old coot for getting us mixed up in this." Hermione gasped.

"Don't call him a coot!" She hissed. Draco smirked and gave her a wink.

"Truth hurts." She returned the smirk, which sent shivers up Draco's spine.

"So do knives, you better watch it." Draco raised an eyebrow as she smirked. _She doesn't look so bad when she acts evil..._

"Get the hell away, Malfoy." Draco smirked innocently as he approached the Golden Trio & co. Ron was glaring, Harry was mumbling and staring at the table, Ginny was giving him a scowl and Hermione was pretending she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I can't, I have unfinished business with Granger."

"Oh? Ripping her pride apart wasn't enough?"

"Weasley, can it. This has nothing to do with you." Hermione gave him a sharp look that read, _stick to the script!_ Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. "I mean, I really need to talk to her. It's very ... important." Harry looked up, his emerald eyes burning into Draco. He was used to that sort of stare, so it didn't hurt as much as it used to. Potter glared at him too often.

"You have nothing to say to her."

"That's funny, because I actually do have something to tell her." Hermione hung her head, as if she was hurting by him just being there. She even began to tremble a little. _Who knew Granger could really pull this off? _"Gran...Hermione... will you please... let me... explain?"

"No."

"Is your name Hermione, Weasley?"

"She doesn't need you to explain."

"Since when do you make her choices?"

"I know what's good for her." Draco snorted and crossed his arms.

"She's not a robot, you can't tell her what she can and can not do."

"Oh like you really care, anyways!" It suddenly hit him that everyone was staring at this little display. Draco felt his stomach flip. _Here it goes. Goodbye beautiful reputation! Goodbye popularity! Goodbye respect! And hello, Granger. _

"Look, I said some things I didn't mean." Draco raised his voice slightly, making sure everyone could hear him. _You better appreciate this, Granger!_ "I know I'm a bastard, Hermione." He turned his eyes on her. She was still looking down at the table, looking rather small and defenseless. "I don't deserve your... forgiveness." Harry's glare heated, but Draco didn't care. His badge was on the line. _Just remember how important it is... _"But I'm..." He swallowed. "I'm..."

"You're what?" Her eyes were lined with tears, causing Draco's heart to skip a beat. Her voice was stern but shaky. Her lips trembled, as if she were containing anger inside of her. She looked so... hurt. Draco blinked and realized they were waiting for him to respond.

"I'm ... I'm ...ah..."

"If you don't have anything else to say..."

"I'm begging you!" There were gasps, shouts of disgust and surprise, and Neville even fainted. Draco narrowed his eyes on the girl before him. Her eyes didn't change, she stared at him with such blank eyes that he wanted to rip them out. Here he was, making a fool of himself and all she had to do was stare! "Good God, don't make me get on my knees. You know I mean it... I ... I'm sorry. Would you reconsider our... friendship?" Hermione blinked and looked down at the table again. Draco felt his face grow hot. He could feel the whole room freeze, all of them waiting for her to say something. Even the teachers were watching them.

"Sir, did you have something to do with this?" McGonagall leaned in to the old wizard, his eyes burning with glee.

"I might have."

"Oh, you so have to tell me everything!"

"I plan to."

Hermione looked down at her hands, Ron was glaring at her. "Say something, Hermione." Ron's eyes shot a glare at Malfoy.

"You really expect her to?"

"Yes, it's not everyday a Malfoy does this." He smirked. Hermione reddened. Did he say something wrong?

"Why should I?" Draco stared at her. _Wait a second, this wasn't in the script! _

"Ah... what?" Hermione looked back at him, her eyes empty of any readable emotions.

"I asked why I should forgive you for... lying to me." Draco blinked, unsure of what to do. The script flat out said she would forgive him after his little begging with a boring speech on trust and respect. _I've never wanted Hermione to give a speech more in my entire life... what the hell does she think she's doing?_

"Because... um..." Draco glanced around. Eyes were waiting, always bloody waiting. _God damn them all! _"Because I realized... it's not so bad... being your friend." He choked out. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He gave her a slight glare in return.

"I don't believe you."

"WHAT!" _Abort! Abort the plan! She's setting you up! Run for your life! _Draco fumed. "I said everything that... that..." _Shit! Rephrase, you idiot! _"That I truly meant!" _Good recover._ Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And it all sounded so... practiced. Did someone put you up to this?" Draco blinked.

"No..."

"Did you spend all morning rehearsing this little show for the benefit of yourself?"

"No..."

"Are you using me?" Draco's eye twitched. _This. Is. Not. The. Script._

"No..." _There goes my pride... goodbye pride! See you in a couple of years when I finally live this moment down! _

"Do you honestly want to be my friend?"

"No... wait! I mean, yes." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Say it like you mean it."

"What?"

"Make me believe you."

"How?"

"Make it come from your heart. If you have one." She smirked. She was _smirking._ Draco glared at her. _I should be the one smirking, damn it!_

"Hermione..." _Here it goes, the only time I'll ever sound pathetic and beg for something... and it has to be for her!_ "I honestly am sorry for everything I've ever done for you." Draco lowered his voice, his eyes softened and he tried his hardest to look small. He tried to look like her when he first came over here. Now she was sitting straight up, her eyes alert and her face stern. _Damn she's good at this._ "Our friendship means more to me then I realized. At first, I will admit, I just wanted to get through this year in peace. But now, I noticed you're not that bad of a person. Yes, you have your moments when I can't stand you, but that's only expected. Hermione, will you please give me a second chance?" _I think she's rubbing off on me... I could have even fooled Voldemort with that number! Ha! _Draco waited patiently, his eyes never leaving hers. The room became tense but Draco wouldn't flinch. He had to make this real, for his bloody badge's sake.

"I forgive you."

Draco crossed his arms as he stared at the ceiling. "All done, Mister Malfoy. Your nose is completely healed." Draco scowled as Madam Pomfrey waltzed away from him. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"I hate you." Draco glared at her. His life was falling down into pieces and it was all her fault. _Will I ever get a break!_ "No, I don't hate you. I _loathe _you, I _detest_ you, I can't even put into words how much I wish Hell upon you."

"Oh, stop whining. It's not like it was that bad." Draco shot daggers at her with his cold eyes.

"Not that bad? _Not that bad!_" Hermione simply watched him as the anger boiled within his chest like a volcano. "You seriously want to sit there and tell me this isn't _that bad?_ First, you make me look weak in front of the whole bloody school by _begging_ you to be my friend! I would _never_ beg you for that in my entire life!" Hermione blinked. "And then you go off script and pull a fucking improv and leave me hanging there looking completely pathetic! I had no clue what you were doing!"

"You weren't convincing anyone. You were acting too rehearsed. I had to bring you down the earth and make it seem real. That's the objective, moron. Make it seem _real._" Draco glared at her, her face hadn't changed. She was just staring at him.

"Well, it sure worked. I was definitely brought down to earth... only to realize how bloody insane you are! Of course no one is going to believe I would want to be your friend that bad! It's only logical!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't yell at me, I don't want this either. I was trying to help the situation."

"You sure helped. You could be a saint with how much you help."

"It wasn't my fault Ron punched you. I can't control his mood swings."

"His mood swings are nothing compared to you. At least he never pulled a knife on me."

"Oh, shut up about that! I'm sick of you whining all the time!" Hermione gave him an annoyed glared. "I'm sick of hearing how much I ruin your life, how much you wish I didn't exist, how much I only bring you misery." Draco snorted. "Well, you know what? You don't exactly bring joy into my life either. I'm not jumping with pure happiness about this, and I would love it if you would stop blaming me. Ron is furious with me and can't even look at me. Harry isn't being a big help either, the guy won't even acknowledge me. Ginny thinks I'm only doing this to get attention, and the whole Gryffindor house is glaring at me every time I entire the room. So please, stop pretending you're the only one suffering."

"I still can't believe you didn't stick to the script. It was your bloody idea in the first place."

"It's not my fault you sounded like a bloody voice recording. Your acting skills are disgusting." Draco looked down at his hands.

_"I'm good at pretending."_ Draco knew she was right. She was bloody brilliant. She probably could convince Voldemort she was a Death Eater is she had to. But that sort of talent could be dangerous. No one could ever tell if she lying or if she was telling the truth. Trusting someone like that could be hard. Draco smirked slightly. _And Potter and Weasley have no freaking clue._

"You're too good at this, you know?" He looked up and met eyes with her. He could have sworn he saw something there besides emptiness. She was hiding something.

"It's required." She looked away from him, her eyes resting on the window. She smiled thinly. "It seems you and I are trapped, Malfoy. Trapped and locked together against our wills. Funny how this happens, huh? Bet you didn't see yourself doing this?"

"Heck no, not even in my dreams." Draco smirked. "You're right, we're definitely trapped. I guess we're just going to have to live with it."

"Live with it, or feel Dumbledore's wrath."

"For an old coot, he really knows how to get people to do what he wants." Hermione smiled and looked back at him.

"Kind of like you." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you denying the fact you have no power of others?" Draco snorted and gave her a cocky smile.

"It's part of being a Malfoy, it's natural." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're so annoying."

"You're so revolting." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Ferret."

"Know it all."

"Snob."

"Prude."

"Sophomoric."

"No big words, teacher's pet."

"It means immature, moron. I often forget your intelligence level is lower than my own."

"At least I have a life outside of books, granny."

"Not anymore, I ruined that for you, snake."

"I still have more of a life than you, blood sucking wench."

"I'd rather have no life than the life of a slave to Voldemort, like you." Draco colored and gave her a heated stare.

"I'm no one's servant!" Hermione narrowed her eyes. "At least I don't kiss ass like the filthy mudblood you are! You go around with your head high thinking you're better than everyone else, but you're not. You're just a sad, pathetic, lonely mudblood." Hermione stood up, causing her chair to screech across the floor from the force of speed.

"The only one alone is you." She stormed away from him. "I give up! I'm turning in my badge and telling everyone it was all a fake! Have a great, _worthless_ life!" Draco watched as she stomped out of the room.

"I will!" He scowled. "And it won't be worthless either!"

Dumbledore sighed as he slouched against the wall where he and McGonagall crammed themselves, eavesdropping on the two students.

"That didn't go well." McGonagall whispered.

"I knew this would be hard, but they're making it much more difficult."

"Do you really think this is going to work? We have such little time, do you even have a plan?" Dumbledore stared at the floor.

"I'm working on a plan, but for now we need to concentrate on getting them... together." McGonagall nodded slowly. She froze and suddenly beamed.

"I have the perfect idea." Dumbledore looked up at her, his eyes meeting her mischievous stare. "It worked before, it'll work again."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go. The next chapter is going to be similiar to one that was in the old story, but still different. The outcome will NOT be the same. I hope you give this revisment a chance... 


	7. Together

Chapter Seven: Together

_He gripped his broom as he watched her in the stands. Her hair was blowing in the wind, blocking her face slightly from his view. For someone who was supposed to be so disgusting, she was beautiful. He cursed and flew higher, reminding himself he should be concentrating on the snitch. _

_She glanced up to see him flying higher, his hair and robes swirling with the wind. She smiled and looked back down. She didn't like this affect he had on her, but there was one thing she was willing to admit. He was cute for a jerk. _

"I refuse." Dumbledore crossed his arms and smiled at the Gryffindor.

"Aren't you being unreasonable, Miss Granger?" It took ten minutes to get them to stop yelling back and forth, but at least it was getting somewhere. Malfoy was staring angrily at the wall, his face scrunched in a sneer. Albus was praying Minerva was right.

"No, I'm not. I believe my life would be much better being an average student than Head Girl being forced into the most stressful friendship in the history of Hogwarts." She raised her chin in confidence. "I wish to live out the rest of the year in a healthy state, and being near Malfoy any longer will only greaten my illness."

"You're one to talk, you think being around you is easy?" Dumbledore sighed.

"That's enough. I've heard enough. You two obviously don't understand the importance of what I'm trying to do. The war that is going on around us is tearing this school in two. I can't have that, it's my job as Head Master to make sure this school is safe and unified. What do you think is tearing my school apart? Mister Malfoy, do you have a guess?" Draco hung his head in silence. "How about you, Miss Granger?" Hermione stared quietly at her shoes. "No? Neither of you know? Well, let me tell you." Dumbledore folded his hands and sat up in his chair. "It's you two." Hermione and Draco looked up at him.

"That's impossible, only us?"

"You two are exactly what I told you, perfect examples of what you represent. If you two can't get along, how will the rest of the school? Mister Malfoy, I understand the beliefs of your friends are the reason being Miss Granger's friend is hard for you. But just think, you're making history by treading on ground that few cross. A pure blooded Slytherin befriending a Gryffindor muggle-born, you'll be famous." Hermione snorted. "And Miss Granger, your friends aren't exactly the trusting types and are just as prejudice as the Slytherins. And to think one of their own, a true Gryffindor at heart, becoming chums with a true Slytherin? They'll be shocked of course, but think of the example you'll be setting. Don't you want to be a leader, Miss Granger? I'm asking you to over look your differences and think of the cause, what this stands for. It stands for the lines of prejudice finally breaking, and who better than you two to be the ones to break right through?" Silence rested over them. Draco went through the speech in his mind. Dumbledore sure knew how to flatter a person. He finally sighed and looked up at him.

"Why not use Potter? He's everyone's hero, he'll make more of a difference than me." Dumbledore grinned.

"Mister Potter does not fit this cause. He's neither Slytherin or muggle-born."

"Is that the only reason I made Head Girl? To fulfill your idea of a perfect school?" Draco raised an eyebrow. He never heard Granger get stern with the coot in all his years. Actually, she was never stern with any professor in her entire life.

"Of course not! How could you think such a thing?" Hermione shrugged. "I just recently thought of this plan, after I already choose you on your achievements." Draco glanced over at her, her eyes were blank. He looked back at the Head Master. "I hope you two can finally realize how important this really is." More silence. Draco hated this with a passion. If he knew this was what he getting himself into, he would have mailed that Head Boy badge right back to the coot.

"I'll do it." Hermione finally mumbled. Dumbledore brightened and looked at Draco with warm, sparkling eyes. Draco hated that sparkle with a passion. That sparkle never meant good things, it meant the old man was conniving something. And whatever Albus Dumbledore connived, was never a good thing in his case.

"Whatever."

"Wonderful! You two can leave now. Make me proud!" Draco sighed and stood up with Granger. "Wait, I need you two to go to McGonagall's office. She has an assignment to give you."

"What? Homework? Don't you think you're torturing us enough?"

"Goodbye, Mister Malfoy." Draco glared as he turned his back to the Head Master and stalked after Granger.

McGonagall gave them a stern smile as they entered her office. "I'm glad you two are doing this. The whole staff is very proud of you." Draco rolled his eyes. _The whole staff minus Snape. _

"What did you want to give us, Professor?" McGonagall turned and walked over to her desk. She motioned them to follow her. Draco walked behind Granger and reached her desk. Standing about four feet tall was a stack of papers, looking rather menacing. Draco glared at the stack before glaring at the witch.

"You've got to be kidding me?" McGonagall gave him a dry stare. Hermione stared wide eyed at the stack and then up at her beloved professor.

"No, I do not kid, Mister Malfoy. These files are the school's budget. I need you two to go over them as see how much spending money we have."

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"We wish to give the seventh years a ball, like we do every year. But first, we need to know our spending limit. Since you're the Heads, I decided this will be your first assignment. Afterwards, you can work with the prefects to work out the details." Draco sneered.

"This will take forever."

"It better not. We don't have forever." Hermione frowned and picked up the paper on the top of the stack.

"We'll take care of it."

"Good. I want this finished by tomorrow." Before either of them could utter a single word, McGonagall quickly dashed from the room shutting the door loudly behind her.

"Well." Draco said after a moment of shocked silence. "I guess there won't be any sleeping tonight." Hermione said nothing as she turned towards the stack.

"We better get started..."

"My eyes are burning." Draco whined as he threw the paper down. Hermione didn't respond, but stayed hunched over, scanning the file in her hands. "I think I have a paper cut." Draco examined his thumb. "It stings." He put his thumb in his mouth and sucked on the cut. He looked over at Hermione, she still hadn't looked up. "My neck hurts, I think I have a cramp." Draco began to massage the tight muscle in his neck and looked back over at her. Still no reaction. "My back too, I can hardly move." He stretched and waited for a response. He scowled. "I'm so tired, I could..."

"Shut up!" Draco smirked as she slammed the paper down on the desk. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She glared at him from behind her hair, which hung in her face. Draco crossed his arms and slouched down in his seat.

"Such a temper. I believe you when you say you have an anger issue." Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved her hair behind her ears.

"You're annoying." Draco looked at the stack of papers. It was hours ago when McGonagall left them.

"Can we go now? I seriously can't stand to be in here for a minute more." Hermione sat back down and glared at him.

"We have to get this done, Malfoy. You're not leaving here until every single one of these files have been read and logged. We have a dead line."

"She just said we had to have it down by tomorrow. She never said _when_ tomorrow." Hermione stayed quiet for a moment, staring down at the file. Draco smirked when he saw her sigh.

"Fine. I'm tired anyways." Draco stood and straightened his robes. Hermione had already made her way to the door. He turned to see her struggling with the knob. She used her body to push against the door before groaning and stomping her foot.

"It's stuck." Draco smirked.

"You're just weak." She glared at him while he moved towards the door. Draco placed one hand on the knob and the other on the door and pushed. He pushed a little harder. Even harder. Harder, still. Finally Draco slammed his fist against the door and huffed.

"See?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione while she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not stuck."

"Excuse me? You couldn't even open it!"

"You idiot! It's locked!" Hermione blinked and looked down at the handle. "I thought even you could figure that out."

"Locked? But... why? How? I mean..."

"It's simple. We're locked on the inside, which means we're stuck in here."

"Stuck? Locked! In here? Alone! But! McGonagall was the last one out! She wouldn't have locked us in here!" Hermione shoved Draco away from the door. "Move!" She began to yank at the handle, trying with all her might to open the door. She pulled and pulled, using all of her strength. She grunted with one last pull at the handle. She finally kicked the door. "I can't believe this!"

"Would you please stop yelling. I have sensitive hearing." Hermione glared at him, still panting from her attack on the door.

"How are you so calm? Do you realize what has happened? McGonagall has _locked_ us in a room _together_ with no way out _for the entire night_!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You really are dumb in a stressful situation." He pulled her away from the door and smirked. "Are you forgetting what you are? We're bloody wizards with bloody wands! This is hardly a moment to loose your cool, Granger." Hermione blinked. She blushed at her actions. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at the lock. "Alohomora." Nothing. "Alohomora!" Draco glared at the door and tightened the grip on his wand. "Alo-hom-ora!" Hermione reached for her own wand and scuffed Draco aside.

"You're probably doing it wrong, git." Hermione grinned. "Alohomora." Nothing. Hermione scowled. "Alohomora." Nothing.

"We're screwed."

"Shut it! I can do this. Alohomora! Alohomora! Alohomora! ALOHOMORA!"

"Don't even try. It's charmed." Hermione dropped her arms and stared at the door.

"CHARMED! That means she did this on purpose! I can't believe this... why would she do this?" Draco shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that woman." Hermione glared at the door.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay in here. We have to get out! This is unprofessional! I'm reporting this straight to Dumbledore! Locking two students alone over night in a room with no adult supervision is ... is... I'm sure there's a rule against this!" Draco smirked as he took a seat on McGonagall's desk as Hermione began to pace the room. "Using magic like this is not responsible and of all people, McGonagall would know that! This is abuse of power! She has really let me down! I can't believe her! Using magic so... so that... for... wait..." Hermione stopped in her tracks. "WHY DID SHE EVEN DO THIS?"

"Would you PLEASE stop yelling?" Hermione glared at him from the corner of her eyes as she paused by the window.

"How can you just sit there? We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe come up with a plan to get out of here so I don't have to be trapped with you over night?"

"You realize you're living every girl's dream, right?"

"Correction, every girl's nightmare."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm serious! We need to do something!"

"Yelling won't help, so you can stop that now."

"Well maybe if you actually attempted something instead of sitting on your fat arse, I wouldn't have to."

"Excuse me? I am not fat."

"Focus! Malfoy, please... just... at least panic or something! Don't just sit there with that ridiculous smirk on your face."

"Look, there's nothing we can do. The door is charmed, and not even our wands can help us. Face it, Granger. You and me are going to be here until McGonagall opens that door." Hermione turned to face the window._ Merlin, she's stubborn. _Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, letting his bangs hang in his eyes. He tilted his head back and examined the ceiling. He wasn't sure why he wasn't as upset about this as her, maybe because he didn't really care that much. But it should bother him, after all, he used to hate the idea of even being in the same classroom with her. _Used to?_ Draco narrowed his eyes. _Whatever, I still hate it. _

Draco stretched and looked over at her. The light from the moon hit her face, making her seem paler than she was. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, glaring at the ground below her. He sighed and looked down at his lap. _Can I really survive an entire night... with her?_

"So we just... stay here?" Draco looked back over at her. Her eyes were still fixed out the window.

"There's nothing else we can do." He answered dryly. Hermione scowled and turned her back to him. Draco glanced around the room.

"Where are we going to sleep?" She asked quietly. Draco had wondered the same thing. McGonagall's office wasn't exactly a five star hotel room. "The floor will have to do, I guess. I'll take this side." Hermione walked over to the corner and slid down the wall till her bottom hit the floor with a thud. She hung her head, letting her hair fall over her face. She looked so defeated.

"This sure will be an interesting story to tell." Hermione looked up, her eyes glaring at him.

"No one will know about this. Do you understand the kind of rumors this will start?" Draco thought for a moment. She had a point, Hogwarts lived for juicy stories like this one just so they could twist it and make it into something much worse. He had actually taken part in that once or twice. He sighed.

"Fine." Silence rested over them for a few minutes before Draco became too uncomfortable for his liking. "So, how's life?" Hermione glared at him. He got that look a lot.

"What?"

"I asked how life was going."

"I know what you asked." Draco waited a moment for her answer.

"Well?"

"You really expect me to answer that?"

"Seriously? Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I've taken a wonderful interest in muggle affairs." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and go to sleep Malfoy." Draco sighed and jumped down from the desk. He plopped himself down on the floor and rested his back on the side of the desk. He let the silence come back again.

"Hm." Hermione shot him a glare. "Sigh." She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Hhhhmmmm." Hermione hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "Sigh." She tightened her hands into fists. "SIGH!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Draco smirked as she scowled at him.

"What? I'm bored."

"Then sleep."

"I can't. The floor isn't comfy. Plus, I have no pillow. A Malfoy can't sleep without pillows." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're so annoying." Draco winked at her.

"But that's my charm." Hermione said nothing but stared at the wall.

"I can't sleep either."

"You can't sleep without pillows either?"

"It has nothing to do with pillows, git."

"Then... what is it?" Hermione remained silent. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"How can I sleep locked in an office with Draco Malfoy?"

"Easily, I would assume."

"That's because you think you're such a prince."

"I'm not?"

"Merlin, no." Draco smirked. Hermione glanced over at him before lying completely down. "This is the most uncomfortable situation I've ever been in."

"It could be worse. You could be trapped in here with Snape." Hermione flinched.

"The images! Ugh, I think I'm going to vomit."

"See? I'm not so bad compared to him."

"Anyone isn't so bad compared to Snape."

"Good point." Once again, the room drifted into silence. Draco let his mind wander from one thought to the next. Before he knew it, he was thinking out loud. "I don't know why Dumbledore thinks we can pull this whole 'friendship' off. It's the most unlikely thing in the world."

"And yet, everyone is believing it."

"Why do you think they are? I mean, is it possible they believe it could happen?"

"Ha! Doubt it. We're just really good at faking, that's all." Draco frowned.

"I really am sorry for telling Zabini." Hermione didn't say anything. "It's just he's my best mate and I can't have him thinking I'm weak." Hermione shifted but still wouldn't say a word. "He kind of looks up to me, you know? I'm the example to what he believes in. And I just stomped on everything we stood for. It must have been real blow for him." Hermione finally sat up.

"I'm sorry." Draco looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know, I heard you. But...why?"

"It's my fault."

"I know I say that, but I really don't think that. I know it's that coot's fault."

"I told Dumbledore..." Draco curiously stared at her.

"Told Dumbledore what?" Hermione gave him a sad look before hanging her head.

"I told Dumbledore that... that we..." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Out with it, Granger."

"I mentioned that we ... that I would ..."

"Just say it already!"

"I told him right before you made your apology in front of the whole school that you and I would accept his... other deal." Draco glared at her.

"What other deal?" Hermione fiddled with her thumbs, her eyes avoiding his.

"Promise not to yell?"

"No."

"Fine. I promised him that you and I would pretend to be... well... you know... a couple."

"..."

"Say something."

"..."

"Malfoy! Please, say something."

"Why. In. Merlin's. Grave. Would. You. Do. That." Draco felt the heat rise to his face. His fists were shaking with anger. He couldn't believe her! She didn't even let him have any say in the matter at all. Hermione hung her head.

"He said it would benefit the school..."

"He thinks everything benefits the school! You're such an idiot! I refuse to do this! Being your friend is hard enough so you can forget about me being your boyfriend!"

"I was just doing what was right for Hogwarts! You don't understand! The school is being threatened to be shut down! The Ministry doesn't think it's safe here because of the separation problem! I couldn't bare seeing this place be shut down! I don't care about your personal issues, I did it for the school." Draco blinked. His mind was still shouting at her, but he took a deep breath and tried to calmly approach the subject.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Hermione looked back at him. "Why didn't Dumbledore include me?"

"I told him I would tell you. And then... I said you agreed."

"But, you didn't tell me and I didn't agree."

"I did too! I just ... stalled."

"Granger, please, inform why you would make this sort of decision without me?" Hermione blinked.

"I knew you wouldn't accept, so I accepted for you. I was hoping I could convince on my own." Draco nodded slowly.

"Is the deal final? Or can we still refuse?" Draco glared at her, furious at even the idea of her thinking she could make that choice without him.

"We can still refuse, I guess." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good, because that's what I intend to do."

"Fine." Draco looked at her through the corner of his eye. He knew she cared about the school, but to go that far? She was definitely crossing the line here. He couldn't even imagine himself as her boyfriend. It was hard just to remember they were 'friends'. Minutes flew past without either of them saying another word. Hermione had laid back down while Draco stayed with his back against McGonagall's desk. He watched her.

She was curled up, her head resting on her hands. Her legs were curled up to her chest and her breathing was soft and even. Draco decided she must have fallen asleep. He never met a girl like her before. A girl who was so commanding with him. A girl who expected things from him besides sex. She tested him every day they were together, and damn it was annoying. She was smart and had goals, while most girls were too obsessed with hair and fashion to really care about something. She thrived to prove herself, and worked hard to make everyone remember she wasn't just some muggle-born. She made everyone remember her as the clever witch who defied anyone who thought less of her. Draco smirked. Her hair was covering her face like a small veil. He slowly crawled over and pulled the hair back and tucked it behind her ear. He wasn't sure why, but he just had the urge to look at her face. His fingers brushed her cheek. Her skin was soft, but not too soft. It was just right.

Hermione stirred and looked up at him. Her eyes were sleepy and only half open. Draco's heart skipped a beat. He clumsily fell back and glared at her. "Malfoy?"

"What?" He snapped as he regained his posture. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing." He quickly responded. She looked at him curiously.

"It didn't look like nothing." He narrowed his gray eyes and crossed his arms.

"You must have been dreaming." Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed her hair with her fingers. Draco watched the motion of the curls as she stroked through them.

"Still can't sleep?" Draco said nothing. "You could use a book as a pillow." He looked at the wall, ignoring her. "Or your robe." Draco sighed and turned to her.

"Granger, that doesn't sound very comfortable. I have a very serious condition. Without the comforts of a soft, squishy pillow, I can't sleep."

"That's called being spoiled."

"Nonetheless, it's still a condition." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, but I _don't_ have a condition and would love it if you would leave me alone so I can sleep." Hermione flopped back down to the floor. She curled up in a fetal position and rested her head on her folded arms. "Goodnight." Draco grunted in response. He watched her again. He smirked and crawled over to her a second time. He lowered himself to the ground and gently placed his head on her side. She was both soft and squishy. A wonderful makeshift pillow. Hermione suddenly jerked up, causing Draco's head to make contact with the floor.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Hermione furiously glared at him.

"Did you honestly think you get away with that stunt?" Draco shrugged and sat up.

"I need sleep and I'm desperate. You're my last resort."

"How flattering."

"Come on, Granger. You owe me!" Hermione laughed.

"I must certainly do not!"

"You told Dumbledore I would pretend to date you! Hullo, yes you do!" Hermione remained quiet for a moment.

"Can't you just..."

"No."

"But maybe if you..."

"Nope."

"There must be something..."

"Nothing." Hermione sighed and hung her head in frustration.

"You really want to... sleep... on... me?"

"I don't want to, I have to." Hermione raised her eyes to glare at him.

"What makes you think I care if you sleep or not?"

"You. Owe. Me." Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands. Draco smirked and slid over to her. "Come on, Granger. I know you want to."

"I don't want to." She laid back down in a curled ball and frowned. "I have to." Draco smirked and crawled over to her. He slowly rested his head in the dip of her curve. She was warm and he suddenly felt tired. Draco closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Thank you." He whispered, but loud enough for her to hear it. Draco could hear her grunt in response, causing her stomach to move slightly under Draco's head. He snuggled closer, knowing it was annoying her. He smirked. _I guess it's not so bad being alone together._

**A/N:** Well, I'm starting a new school and am a little nervous... so I might not get to update as much as I like but I'll try. Anywayse, I like this version a lot better. I hope you guys do too.

Until next time...


	8. Feeling

Author's Note: Between making new friends, homework, and unpacking the last of my things, writing these stories finally finds time into my day. But I promise to keep writing. I won't give up on my stories. I think I owe that to you guys. If you take the time to read them, I should take the time to write them. Fair enough, right? Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Much love, Brokenpens

* * *

Chapter Eight: Feeling

_He looked down at the sleeping witch. Living with her was one story, but being trapped with her in the same room over night was barely tolerable. She finally quieted when she fell asleep, and he was grateful for that. He liked her better when she was unconscious. He looked down at her peaceful face. A strand of hair fell across her face. He moved closer to push it back when her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. He looked down and met eyes with her. Brilliant brown eyes widened at him. He felt a bolt of electricity run up his spine. What was this feeling?_

_Staring into his icy eyes, she felt a surge of excitement. She didn't know what she hadn't let go of his wrist, or why he was still sitting so close to her. Neither of them were moving, but just staring at the other. Finally she slowly let go, and pulled back. He didn't move at first, but just looked at her. She felt her heart flutter as his eyes swept across her face. What was this feeling?_

Draco felt a slight nudge in his side. He groaned and rolled over. Another poke followed. Draco mumbled, "Stop." He was only half awake, his eyes still closed and his mind still drowned in dreams. He wasn't aware of the condition he was in. His hair a mess, his robes draped over him like a blanket, and of course he was laying on Hermione. A harder poke in his side finally pushed Draco off the edge. "I said stop it!" He yelled as he bolted up and stared straight into the eyes of Professor McGonagall. "Professor!" He felt something move against him and he turned around to see Hermione stirring from her own sleep. Draco stared wide eyed. McGonagall caught them sleeping like that.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy." She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep well?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the old witch before he turned to face Hermione.

"Granger, get up. Professor McGonagall is here." Hermione moaned and curled up in a tighter ball. "Granger, get up!" Draco shoved her. She cursed and sat up, giving him a heated glare.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" She suddenly gasped. "Professor!"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Draco pinched in nose in frustration.

"I... we... we didn't..."

"Didn't what, Miss Granger?"

"Nothing happened! We were just sleeping, I swear it!" Draco sighed.

"Of course, dim wit. Would you really think I would do anything with _you_?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"That's not the point, ferret." Draco sneered.

"That's enough, students. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you." Hermione looked up at. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Professor, why did you lock the door last night?"

"Well, you better hurry! Don't want to leave the Head Master waiting! Have a good afternoon, students!" Hermione and Draco watched as McGonagall hurried out of the room.

"Did she just blow me off?" Draco smirked and stretched. Hermione watched as he stood, combing through his short hair with his fingers. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to get up? Dumbledore is waiting on us." Hermione rolled her eyes mumbling under her breath. "What was that, Granger? I couldn't hear you." Hermione glared at him as she stood and straightened her clothes.

"Nothing. Just hurry up." Draco sighed and shrugged on his robes. He watched her in the corner of his eyes. She didn't look half bad with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

Hermione stomped all the way to Dumbledore's office. Draco followed behind her, annoyed by her ranting.

"He'll regret this if he had anything to do with it!" She said for the umpteenth time. "He stepped over the boundaries of teacher and student involvement! Locking us alone in an office over night is completely irresponsible and just plain weird!" Draco sighed.

"Will you give it a rest?" Hermione spun around and glared into his eyes. Draco smirked back at her.

"Aren't you in the least bit upset over their actions?"

"Hardly. I didn't mind it too much." Hermione stepped back and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you up to?" Draco blinked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not up to anything."

"I was counting on you to be on my side. I thought you _hated_ to even be breathing the same air as me." Draco shrugged.

"Oh well." Hermione gasped. "What?"

"Oh well? Oh well! Is that all you have to say? What happened to you last night? Did you hit your head while I was sleeping?" Draco smirked.

"No, my head was safely resting on you." Hermione glared and resumed walking.

"That was a one time deal."

"Aw, really? I was hoping I could trade in my pillows for you." Hermione mumbled but didn't turn around.

Dumbledore smiled at Minerva as she paced his office. "They're coming. They'll be here soon. I hope you have a plan. Hermione will ask a ton of questions, you know she will." Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"I'm prepared for both of their reactions." Minerva stopped pacing and looked into his misty blue eyes.

"When will you tell them?" Dumbledore frowned.

"They're not ready." Minerva sighed and rubbed her temples.

"We're running out of time."

"I know this." She glanced over at a picture on a side table. A beautiful blonde was smiling back at her with dazzling brown eyes while a dark haired boy with gray eyes danced with her inside the frame. She smiled at the two.

"I wish we could have protected them better." Albus said nothing but looked at the same picture. His eyes sparkled as he watched the two lovers twirl.

"Voldemort has caused many families pain." Minerva nodded.

"I should go, they'll be here soon." Albus sighed and leaned back in his seat as she left his office. He smiled when he saw the boy dip the girl. She silently laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek as he brought her back into his arms.

"Forgive me, old friends."

Hermione glared at Dumbledore. "I suppose you have questions?" Hermione clenched her jaw.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall locked _and_ charmed the door last night so that Malfoy and I couldn't get out. I was wondering if this was your doing." Dumbledore grinned.

"It was." Hermione gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"But why?" Dumbledore kept grinning as he reached over his desk and picked up a dish filled with Lemon Drops.

"Lemon Drop, anyone?" Draco smirked and crossed his arms. Hermione glared. "I'll take that as a 'no'." He smiled and popped one in his mouth. Hermione impatiently tapped her foot.

"Are you going to answer me, sir?"

"You're very demanding today, Miss Granger." Hermione fixed her glare on the floor.

"I'm sorry." The Head Master sucked on his Lemon Drop for a moment before answering.

"It's quite alright. I know you're both curious as to what my purpose was for having you locked in an office over night." Hermione nodded and Draco shrugged. Dumbledore gave them a smile. "I was hoping you two would have time to get to know each other a little better." Draco snorted.

"Oh, I got to know her alright. I found out she's a lying, sneaky, conniver."

"I am not a conniver."

"You lied to him and agreed to that 'other deal' without me even knowing!" Hermione glared at him darkly.

"I wouldn't be yelling at me right now."

"Why's that? Going to pretend to be my girlfriend without me knowing? Oh, wait... you already tried that!"

"I never _tried_ it, git! I just _agreed_ to it!" Dumbledore calmly watched before placing a hand in the air.

"That's enough. Obviously there have been quite a few misunderstandings. Miss Granger, I knew you never talked with Mister Malfoy about the other deal. Mister Malfoy, she would have told you before she took any drastic measures. You know she would have."

"Drastic? I think agreeing to it was drastic."

"It might have been."

"If you knew I was lying, sir, why did you pretend otherwise?" Dumbledore grinned.

"I had faith in your persuasion skills." Draco harrumphed. Hermione glared at him while Dumbledore continued. "I decided that you could handle getting him to agree on your own terms."

"That was risky. And now he completely disagrees."

"I wouldn't have agreed in the first place." Draco mumbled.

"I realize that. Mister Malfoy, do you understand why I asked Miss Granger to make this deal?" Draco looked up at him with dull eyes. He could care less. "The school is in danger because of the prejudice boundaries between its students."

"Don't point any fingers at me." Draco retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No one is, Mister Malfoy." Draco shrugged and Dumbledore continued. "I will not see my school being torn apart like this, especially from the inside." His voice became stern, but Draco remained stoic as he watched the old wizard. "My passion is to make this school the first to have inner house peace. I refuse to see valuable students like yourself and Miss Granger wasted away on such a subject as purebloods and muggle-borns." Hermione stared at her shoes, obviously feeling guilty. But Draco remained unaffected.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I refuse. Friendship is as far as I will go." Dumbledore sadly nodded but remained smiling.

"I understand."

"And that stunt you pulled didn't work. I still hate her guts."

"I see."

"So, you can stop plotting some mushy romance. There isn't any."

"I realize this." Hermione sighed and scratched her arm.

"Sir? I still have another question." Draco sneered at being interrupted. He still had more to slam into that old coot's face. "You said we weren't ready for something." Draco looked at her. _I completely forgot about that._ "Is that still true?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"Yes."

"But why? How are we going to be ready? When will we know?"

"Miss Granger, look at Mister Malfoy." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Go on, take a good look at him." Hermione slowly turned to face him. Draco met eyes with her. Those deep chocolate brown eyes that always emitted hatred in his direction. Her hair still messy, hanging slightly in her face. Her lips were a soft pink, nothing too special. Her skin still had a blush a summer's tan. He felt a bolt in his spine. _What is this feeling?_ Hermione blushed and looked back at the Head Master.

"What was I suppose to see, sir?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Do you hate that boy?" Hermione said nothing. _She usually responds so quickly._ Draco waited for an answer. "No answer?" Hermione glared at her feet.

"I hate him." Draco felt his heart stop. _Did she really just say that after... after that moment? Wait, since when was looking at Granger a moment? Whatever. _Draco glared at her. Dumbledore nodded.

"And Mister Malfoy, do you hate this girl?" Draco glanced at her before looking Dumbledore straight in his bloody sparkling eyes.

"Yes, sir." Hermione's blush deepened.

"That is why you aren't ready. Now, I need to get to work and you two need to get to class. Have a nice day!"

Draco piled his books on the table in the common room. He pulled the ones he needed for his morning classes and shoved them in his book bag. Hermione was in the bathroom. She wouldn't talk to him after they left Dumbledore's office. She ignored his comments and walked ahead of him. He was now very familiar with Hermione's back.

He sighed and shoved the last book in with the others. He didn't know why this was bothering him so much. Usually, Hermione ignoring him was a good thing. But now he felt it was wrong for her to be so mad at him she wouldn't even speak to him. Draco looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and close. Hermione walked down the stairs, her bad slung over her shoulder, and her robes open revealing her school uniform. She met his eyes before turning to walk out.

"Granger, wait." He didn't meant to sound so desperate. She kept walking into the hallway. "Granger! I said wait!" He ran out of the dorm and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and face him.

"Let me go!" She yelled and tried to pry him off.

"What do you think you're doing to that young lady, Malfoy?" General Vox boomed from his frame. Draco ignored the old man.

"Talk to me."

"Why? You hate me, remember?"

"You said the same thing!" Hermione glared and yanked her arm free. "Look, I just hate being ignored." Hermione cursed and shoved him away.

"Of course! Everything is always about you! You can't think of anyone else for one bloody second, can you?" Draco watched as her face distorted in anger. "Oh, Hermione, I need a pillow. Oh, Hermione, you're ruining my life. Oh, Hermione, you're ignoring me. Oh, Hermione, you're a mudblood. Oh, Hermione, I hate you. Oh, Hermione, just kill me!" She mocked him in a high pitched voice. Draco glared at her darkly. He hated being mocked... and his voice was not that squeaky.

"Forget it." Draco tried walking away but she blocked him off.

"Forget what, Malfoy? There wasn't even anything there to remember." She shoved him back again. "Just a fake..." Another shove. "Lousy..." She really was strong. Draco stumbled as she shoved him again. "Pathetic deal!"

"I wasn't talking about that, psycho!" Hermione sneered at him.

"Then what? The last time I checked, there wasn't anything else but that."

"I... I was just... it doesn't matter!" Hermione stared.

"Nothing ever does." She grabbed her bag from the floor and stomped away from him. Draco watched as her back walked away from him. He was used to looking at her back. She walked away from him a lot. But it didn't matter before. _You're wrong, things do matter._ Draco sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You remind me of a relative I had." Draco looked up. He had forgotten General Vox was watching from his frame. "He was always yelling at the poor girl. I'm surprised they ever stopped." Draco looked down at his feet.

"Why did they stop?"

"They fell in love."

Minerva tapped her fingers, watching the old man suck on a Lemon Drop. "This is serious." Albus rocked back and forth in his chair. "And all you can do is suck on candy!"

"I've heard enough yelling for today, Minerva."

"I don't understand. I thought... I thought this would work. If they're so much like them, why didn't this work?" Albus stopped rocking and smiled.

"Oh, but it did." Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"The past has a way of becoming our present." He smiled. "They are aware the other person has feelings, and now, the fun begins."


End file.
